


i said something on media (i hope you can understand)

by shlryn4



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i thought we can be friends.</p><p>maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i said something on media (i hope you can understand)

**Author's Note:**

> "Alex Marquez has much more experience than me and has a great team, so I do not know when I'll be on his level. But I would enjoy a close battle with him. It is a measure, no doubt for me. I'll look at it with different eyes. But I still have a lot to learn."  
> (from http://www.speedweek.com/moto2/news/85601/Luca-Marini-Alex-Marquez-ist-mein-Mac39fstab.html)
> 
> (and because i've been crazy about this since someone told me the whole thing about motogp. and sepang. yeah.)

“Okay, first i didn't mean to –“

“I know that. Because i didn't mean like that too –“

“Let me finish my sentence first –“

“But you know, its about our –“

“ _I know_. oh god, stop –“

“Yeah, and they say –“

“ _Bambi!_ ”

“ _Don't call me that, you little piece of –_ “

“You really want us to be a rival –“

“NO –i mean –“

“But the way you said that –“

“ _Fuck no_ –just hear me –“

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Damn_ , we’re definitely going to be a _rival_.”

“Because you wont hear me.”

“You are.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

You left. He left.


End file.
